A family of Arrows
by Sheen Shan
Summary: Oliver's family is in danger, he finds out his children are targets of a sinister plot cooked up by the Luthors. Together Oliver, Chloe and their children must work together to stop Lex and his family.
1. Queen vs Luthor

Chapter 1

**Author's note: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**

**Chapter 1**

Oliver Queen looked at his watch, his eyes following the second hand of the Rolex. He was oblivious to the bright flashes of light and the gaggle of voices around him. All he could think about was getting the hell away from all these people.

"Mr. Queen could you comment on the current state of Queen Industries? What's your secret behind your multi billion dollar success?" a voice interrupted him. His eyes didn't leave his watch and as soon as the second hand of the Rolex landed on twelve Oliver stood up. He gave a small smile to the reporters and nodded to his assistant.

"I'm sorry but I have an urgent matter that I need to attend to but thank you for your time" he said and all the reporters began asking questions at once. Ignoring them, he followed his assistant out to the black Mercedes that awaited him.

"Where to Mr. Queen?" his driver asked.

"Comet swimming complex please Jack" he said.

"Sure thing Mr. Queen" Jack replied and soon they were off.

000

Oliver entered the swimming complex sticking out like a sore thumb. Although he had discarded the coat of his black Armani suit he still looked like he belonged anywhere else but at a swimming complex. Although it was the swimming meet of the private academy that he sent his children to, he still looked a little overdressed. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Smiling he made his way to the spectator stands while rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. He climbed the steps two at a time and when he got to his destination he smiled at the people waiting for him.

"You're late" his wife jibed as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Did I miss it?" he asked looking worried for a second and she shook her head laughing lightly.

"You're just lucky that Jack's such a good driver or else you'd be in trouble mister" she said poking him playfully in the chest.

"Oh come on Chloe, you know I'd have made it by hook or by crook" he replied raising his eyebrows at her and she simply rolled her eyes.

Looking past his wife, he spotted the other loves of his life grinning brightly at him. His elder two children greeted him with a "hey dad" while his youngest greeted him in a way that was entirely different.

"DADDY!" she squealed.

"Hey Kieran, Kayla" he said waving at them and immediately his youngest child Kira made her way towards him nearly tripping over her mother in the process.

"Hello daddy" she said and climbed onto his lap.

"Hello darling, how's my big girl doing?" he asked ruffling her brown hair.

"I'm good daddy but mummy was going to have a fit if you showed up late because she knows how much Kael was counting on you to be here".

"Well I'm here now, where is he?" he asked looking down at the pool trying to spot his youngest son.

"Look daddy, over there!" Kira squealed excitedly and bounced up and down on his lap pointing at a boy with blue trunks and a blue swimming cap.

"Oh I see him" Oliver replied and waved at his son.

Kael grinned and waved back, and then he turned ever so slightly and began waving to the rest of the family. Oliver leaned forward and caught his wife, Kayla and Kieran all waving at Kael. Oliver looked at Chloe and his four children. Kieran Clark Queen was the eldest of the four Queen children. Standing at a height of nearly six feet he was almost as tall as Oliver. He had his mothers blue green and his father's looks and physique. Not to mention skill. Oliver found it hard to believe that eighteen years ago Kieran was a small wailing, pooping baby and now here he was nearly a man. Then there was his eldest daughter Kayla Louis Queen, petite like her mother but stoic like her father. Despite her uncanny physical resemblance to her mother, Kayla was very much like Oliver. She had the same determined expression on her face every time her parents had to go out at night. In fact from the age of four onwards Oliver was pretty sure he'd never seen Kayla cry. She was not the crying or tantrum throwing sort, but was rather very much immersed in her own world. Oliver was rather surprised when recently on her sixteenth birthday she had asked him to sponsor a child in a village in India instead of getting the dirt bike that she'd previously wanted. Oliver had caved and he'd ended up sponsoring two hundred children from a village, even going as far as to taking Kayla there to see what her birthday present was. Not to mention that he bought her the dirt bike as well.

He glanced at his youngest son Kael Kal-El Queen who was doing some warm ups by the pool. Kael was the sort that preferred to blend into the background rather than stick out. The wealth of the Queen family didn't impress him at all. In fact he rather detested the fame and the fortune that came with being a Queen. Oliver was concerned and at times thought his son was too quiet but his wife assured him that Kael just liked his privacy and preferred to be alone. Oliver was pleasantly surprised and pleased when Kael started displaying signs of inheriting his mother's gift. He remembered like it was just yesterday when Kira decided to have a tea party with her dolls using a real tea set made of china. One accidental knock of the elbow had sent the tea set flying to the ground. While trying to pick up the pieces little Kira had accidentally cut herself. Kael who doted on his little sister's every whim rushed out of his room when he heard the loud wailing. The deep gash on his sister's palm alarmed him and Oliver wasn't sure how or when it happened but a faint orangey glow emitted from his palm healed the crimson split in Kira's skin. His little one was so shocked that she stopped crying at once and buried her head in her brother's chest. When Oliver and his wife had rushed onto the scene Kira immediately told them what had happened looking awed and wide eyed at her brother initiating him as her new hero.

It was only then that he realized that Kael was different from his other children. Although what had surprised Oliver was that unlike his mother, Kael didn't seem to be showing any signs of weakness when he healed people. Oliver didn't know why it was such but perhaps it was because Kael was young and thus had an abundant supply of energy. Nevertheless he was pleased at his son's new found gift but Kael didn't seem too surprised or excited. In fact he didn't seem to be bothered at all, nor did he think anything of it and life carried on as per normal.

Then there was Kira, his dear, darling, precious baby Kira. The four year old was a real livewire and constantly kept her parents on their toes. She had a real knack for getting into trouble and needed to be watched. Although Oliver knew he wasn't supposed to have a favorite child, he couldn't help but be drawn towards his youngest. He had come to the conclusion that it was mostly because she reminded him so much of her mother. She had the same sharp, inquisitive mind and the same chatty trusting nature as her mother that Oliver liked so much. Although her personality mirrored her mothers, she was very much her daddy's girl. With dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes Oliver was sure he'd have to beat the boys off this future heartbreaker with a stick. Or maybe he'd shoot an arrow or two at them. Whatever the cost, he was going to hold on to his baby girl for as long as possible.

"Daddy" Kira called drawing him out of his thoughts "Kael's about to race" she said pointing at her brother with vigor. Oliver watched as his son stepped onto the diving board. He felt his heart skip with anticipation and he kept his eyes trained on his son.

"Competitors take your mark" echoed a voice from the speakers and Oliver leaned forward in his seat.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" came the sound of the air horn and the swimmers plunged into the water.

"GO KAEL GO!" Chloe shouted.

"COME ON KAEL!!" Kieran yelled getting to his feet.

"GO KAY! FASTER! FASTER!" cheered Kayla.

"I LOVE YOU KAEL" screamed Kira and then she turned to Oliver. Noticing him watching her with an amused expression on his face she placed her hands on her mouth and giggled. But pretty soon even Oliver was joining in.

"THAT'S IT KAEL, YOU CAN DO IT" he yelled and watched as his son who was currently second, trying to catch up to the swimmer in the lead. The competitors still had another lap to go in the hundred meter pool. As he reached the fifty meter mark, Oliver watched as Kael's head banged into the wall of the pool just as the lead swimmer kicked the wall to turn back causing a very slight disturbance in the water. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed but no one seemed to show any signs of noticing Kael's little accident. He watched as his son shook his head slightly and turn back to complete the race. He picked up his pace and swam as fast as he could but his little accident had cost him any chance he would have had to win.

As Kael's fingers made contact with the wall of the pool, Kira let out a loud "YAY".

"WOOOOH!" yelled Kieran and the Queen family cheered rambunctiously.

Something wasn't right; Kael kept shaking his head and trying to get himself together. Oliver saw him lift up his swimming cap and place his right palm on his head, although he couldn't see very well from his position he was sure that Kael was healing himself.

At the prize presentation ceremony Kael stood on the block just below the champion. He had after all come in second place. Oliver observed his son from the stands, noting that his son looked emotionless but Oliver knew him better than that. Kael's hooded eyes were screaming his disappointment and anger loud and clear.

"Our last prize presentation for the annual school swimming meet of Star academy is the boys under sixteen hundred meters freestyle" the presented announced.

"In third place we have Thomas Hartnett" the presenter called as the academy's principal placed a bronze medal around Thomas's neck. "In second place we have Kael Queen". The Queen family cheered loudly and Kieran wolf whistled. Whispers broke out and people were looking at Kael whose head was bent down with his cheeks flushed. He didn't like attention drawn to him, especially the kind of attention he received for being a Queen. "And in first place we have Alexander Luthor the second".

Oliver and Chloe's heads whipped sharply in the direction of the champion. Oliver gritted his teeth at the boy that resembled his father. Now he'd really have to talk to Kael. Lex Luthor's son at Star academy? What on earth were the Luthors doing in Star City? There was something in the way that Lex Luthor's son was gloating that made Oliver think that Kael's accident was deliberate. He watched as the gloating boy bent down and whisper something in Kael's ear, smirking. Kael remained expressionless but Oliver noticed his son's fist clench and realized that the Luthor kid must have said something to bug him. Oliver looked around to see if the bane of his existence was anywhere about and he spotted Lex sitting next to his wife. Lex as if feeling Oliver's glare on him, turned and stared back at him with equal intensity.

"I'm also pleased to announce that Alexander Luthor the second has broken the record for the timing of this event" the presenter announced and loud applause followed. Lex smirked at him and Oliver forced himself to look away before he did something irrational.

After the prize presentation ceremony, the Queen family waited for Kael to get changed before they ambushed him. Kira was the first to congratulate him. As soon as she spotted him coming out of the change room with his duffle bag, she launched herself into his arms.

"Kael, Kael, Kael" she squealed and hugged him tightly. He laughed lightly and she buried her head in his chest.

"Hello princess" he greeted and she pouted.

"I'm not a princess, I'm a Queen" she stressed and he burst into laughter.

"And I'm King" he replied back smiling broadly. Kira frowned and her tiny brows furrowed.

"No, you're a Queen too" she replied and he just laughed, shaking his head.

Oliver and the rest of the family walked over to the two of them and he was glad to see Kael smiling. Kira often had that effect on people; she cheered them up without knowing what she was doing.

"Well done Kael" Chloe congratulated and hugged her son, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah well done bro" Kieran said nodding his head approvingly while meshing his fist with Kieran's in a greeting.

"Nicely done Kay" Kayla said as she hugged her brother.

"Your uncle AC would have been so proud" Chloe said.

"He was rooting for first place though" Kael replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What matters is that you did your best" Oliver said patting his son on the back. "And we're all so proud of you".

"Yeah, thanks dad" he replied none too enthusiastically.

"Now come on let's get some ice cream to celebrate shall we?" he asked and Kira let out an excited gasp.

"YAY!" she shouted and jumped up and down. Chloe laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Come on Kira" Kayla said laughing and she took her sister's hand and they walked in the direction of the car park.

000

To anyone else it would have looked incredibly strange to see a limo going through the drive through but to the Queen family it seemed like a perfectly normal family outing.

"So what do you guys want?" Oliver asked the family.

"A strawberry cone for me daddy" Kira piped up.

"Chocolate sundae for me please dad" Kayla said.

"I'll have a chocolate sundae too dad" Kieran said.

"So that makes one strawberry cone, two chocolate sundaes, two cappuccino ice creams for me and your mother, what about you Kael?" Oliver asked.

"No thanks dad, nothing for me" Kael replied and protests were heard from his siblings.

"But you have to Kael" Kira said looking shocked "it's your celebration".

"Yeah bro, it doesn't feel right if you're not having anything" Kieran added.

"No I'm sure" Kael replied "I don't really feel like ice cream right now".

"That's ok Kael, you must be tired after your race, don't worry about it" Chloe said smiling fondly at her son.

000

That night after his patrol, Oliver went to check on his kids. It was a routine that he had fallen into since Kieran was born. He had checked Kieran's room and then went to Kayla's room where her found Kira sleeping next to her sister with her thumb in her mouth. He shook his head suppressing a laugh, next was Kael's room. He made his way down the corridor and opened the door only to step into a room that was empty of Kael.

"Kael?" he called but his son wasn't there. Still decked in his green leather, he made his way downstairs where he knew Kael might be. Seeing a light on in the kitchen he approached and found his son sitting at the counter top with a tub of Ben and Jerry's, a silver spoon in his hand.

"Kael?" Oliver called as he approached his son.

"Hi dad, everything ok?" his son asked gesturing to the green leather.

"Yes everything's ok although I'm not sure I can say the same for you. What's bugging you son?" he asked and Kael looked a little hesitant to tell his father.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Oliver asked trying to reassure his son. "You know I kept Uncle Clark's secret with me till today and I haven't told anyone about it. It was only after he decided to let you guys in on it that I was able to talk to you all about it. So I think it's safe to say I'm good at keeping secrets, if you don't want me to mention anything to anyone".

"I know dad" Kael said sighing as he spooned some ice cream into his mouth.

Oliver pulled out the stool and sat next to his son. "Pass me a spoon will you?"

"Here" Kael said handing over a spoon to Oliver.

"I saw what that Luthor kid did to you today in the pool" Oliver said casually.

"You did?" Kael asked looking surprised.

"I'm the Green Arrow, what do you expect?" he asked and Kael's lips curved into a half smile.

"Sorry I forgot. Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Not usually, so what happened out there?" Oliver asked as he took a huge mouthful of the ice cream. "I didn't even know, Luthor sent his kids to Star academy".

"Well Xander and I have always had this competition thing going on, since the day he joined Star academy".

"When was that?" Oliver asked looking thoughtful.

"Just a year ago" Kael replied. "Something like how mum happened to talk to his mum, because they used to be friends and then Xander's mum suggested to his dad that Xander go to Star academy because it's supposed to be one of the best schools".

"That's strange, why would Lex send his son all the way to Star academy when he could have just let him go to Met Private. Both the schools have the same standing academically. It doesn't make sense" Oliver mused.

"I know", Kael replied "and what was even stranger was that when Xander came to Star academy he seemed to know everything about me. What I liked and disliked, what my strong subjects were and what I was weak in and he seemed to do good in everything that I wasn't good at and he was better at everything I was good at. Then when he found out that I'd joined the swim team, he joined too. It's like he's out to outshine me in everything".

"That is strange" Oliver agreed.

"And then today he didn't want me to win. When I was underwater, Xander did something to me I'm not sure what and I just felt my head collide with the wall".

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"I don't' know, some kind of blue light shot out of his palm and then I just felt myself go dizzy and knock into the wall. I'd never experienced anything like it before dad. The pain was agonizing and I couldn't see properly. I thought I was going to die, later I only felt better because I was able to heal myself. If I hadn't been able to heal myself, something tells me that I would have been dead by now. Although I think Xander's intention wasn't for me to live" Kael said solemnly looking at his dad with some sort of realization.

"I'm going to have to look into this" Oliver said and he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "But for now I think you need to sleep, you've had a long day and you need your rest. I'll have your mother check you in the morning". Kael nodded and got up.

As he was walking off he turned back to look at his father "what about the Luthors dad?" he asked.

"Don't worry about the Luthors Kael, I'll deal with them" Oliver replied. Kael nodded and with a "goodnight dad" he went back to his room.

Oliver sat at the kitchen a little while longer pondering over what his son had told him. There was always something fishy when it came to the Luthors and Oliver was going to find out what. He wouldn't let Luthor hurt his son, or any member of his family. That was his promise and he intended to keep it.

**Author's note: Ok please let me know if you want me to make this longer into a full story. If you don't then I could just leave it as a one-shot. Please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. The new girl and secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 2**

"**RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!!"**

Oliver woke to the sound of his godforsaken alarm clock. "Mmmpffff" he groaned and using a hand to shut off the alarm he turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on sleepyhead, you have to wake up" Chloe cooed from beside the bed, poking him in the ribs. He made some sort of muffled grunt and she laughed. "I swear Ollie; sometimes you're worse than the kids".

"Am not" he said and he turned around and pulled her onto the bed.

"Ollie" she protested as he began to kiss her neck "I've got to go to work and so do you".

"I don't have to" he said as he kissed her collarbone "and you can be late, you're a Queen they won't mind".

"Oh Ollie" she said and sighed. "You have to drive the kids to school".

"Jack can take them" he said and he captured her lips in his totally lost in their own world. Oliver's hands had slipped under Chloe's blouse and were gently caressing her stomach and they would have gone higher if not for-

"Oh dear god" Kayla uttered as she walked into her parents room. Oliver and Chloe sprang apart looking flushed and disheveled. "I know you're supposed to talk to us about sex at some point in our lives but please restrain yourselves I don't actually want to see you guys go at it".

"We weren't"- Chloe said breaking off.

"Like we're"- Oliver said at the same time as his wife. Then they both sighed. "It's not like we were going to do it in front of you" he stated raising an eyebrow "we usually do it when you're asleep".

"Oh sweet god!" she exclaimed and placed her hands over her ears.

"Did you want something Kayla?" Oliver asked looking mildly annoyed.

"Yes I wanted my allowance but I think I'll manage without it for today, being in the same room as you guys for longer than necessary is going to exceed my 'awkward' quota for the day".

"Here you go" Oliver replied as he took his wallet from the bedside table and handed her a couple of bills.

"Thanks and lucky we're rich enough to pay for therapy for the rest of my life" she mumbled to herself as she scrambled for the door just as her father inched closer to her mother.

"No where were we" Oliver said once Kayla had closed the door. Chloe giggled as Oliver pretended to look thoughtful. "As yes I believe I was doing this" he said and kissed her neck. His hands reached for her blouse and he was about to undo the buttons when-

"DADDDDDDDYYYYYY" Kira squealed loudly as she burst open the door. Oliver groaned and Chloe smiled shaking her head. "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!!" she yelled again jumping onto the gigantic bed and onto her father.

"Morning sweetie" Chloe greeted kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Hello mummy" Kira said with a wide smile, displaying her milk teeth. "Ooh were you and daddy kissing just now?" she asked looking wide eyed.

"Yes we were" Oliver replied looking at her pointedly.

Kira wrinkled her nose like she'd smelt something foul. "Well you shouldn't kiss daddy mummy" she chided.

"And why ever not?" Oliver asked looking at her accusingly.

"Because" she said sighing as if she'd repeated herself a hundred times "Sammy Lincoln from play group said that if girls kiss boys they will get cooties" she said looking so serious that her parents had to control themselves from bursting into laughter.

"Then maybe Sammy Lincoln doesn't know anything" Oliver muttered darkly.

"Kira, mummy and daddy have to kiss. How do you think you were born" Chloe said.

"Don't be silly mummy" Kira said as she made herself comfortable on her father's lap "the stork brought me of course". This was too much for Oliver to take and he snorted with laughter. Kira looked at him disapprovingly. "Don't laugh daddy, it's not very nice" she scolded wagging a tiny finger at him and he suppressed a smile.

"Yes you're right darling I'm sorry" he apologized.

"That's ok. I forgive you" she said "And Mr. Tinkles forgives you too" she said and she held out her stuffed chocolate brown bear that Bart had given her from his 'trip' to Scotland.

Oliver groaned again and dropped backwards onto the bed taking Kira with him. She let out a loud shriek as her father began smothering her. He wrapped his arms around her as she struggled to escape.

"Let me go daddy!" she squealed and he let out a fake maniacal laugh.

"Muahahaha I will never let you go, you shall be mine forever and ever!"

"Daddy you can't I have to go to play group" she said and dug her way out from under the covers "and you…" she said wrinkling her nose again when she sat on top of him "have to brush your teeth".

Oliver laughed as she crawled off the bed still clutching her teddy. "I'll be downstairs" she announced to her parents and flipping her hair behind her shoulders, she bounced off.

"I swear she's becoming more like Lois every day" Chloe said staring after her daughter.

000

Kael Kal-El Queen walked down the steps of the enormous Queen mansion and headed for the dining room. He yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes, even the cold shower he had had did nothing to wake him up. After his talk with his father, he hadn't been able to sleep a wink. All he could think about was Xander Luthor and what he was up to. He opened the doors to the dining hall to find his whole family already there and eating breakfast.

"Morning Kael" his father greeted and made eye contact with him. It was his father's way of saying 'whatever we discussed last night, let's keep it between us'.

"Morning dad" he said nodding. "Morning mum" he greeted his mother who was walking over to him to give him a hug.

"Dad told me all about the Luthor kid" she said whispering into his ear while hugging him. "We'll talk about this later, ok?" she asked and hugged him tighter.

Kael walked to his usual place and sat down next to Kira. "Hello Kael" she greeted brightly and hugged him.

"Morning Kira" he greeted ruffling her hair.

"You look like a panda" she observed.

"A panda?" he asked and she nodded "you have black eyes".

"Oh" he said simply noticing that both Kieran and Kayla who were sitting opposite them had looked up and were listening to their conversation.

"Yeah bro, you look like crap. Didn't you sleep at all last night?" Kieran asked as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kael dismissed "just tired I guess".

"If you want you could stay at home, just for today" Oliver offered but Kael shook his head.

"I think I should go to school, I don't want to fall too behind in my lessons" he said and then grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, he walked out of the dining room.

"Poor thing" Kayla said sympathetically as she stared after Kael.

"Poor who?" came another voice from beside Kayla.

"Nah its Kael he's still hung up about losing to Luthor and he's- Uncle Bart?" Kayla asked looking slightly astonished. No matter how many times she'd seen Bart use his powers, she still couldn't get used to him popping out of no where.

"The one and only" he said helping himself to some scrambled eggs.

"Hey Bart" Oliver greeted.

"Hey boss" he greeted back "hello chloelicious".

"Hi Bart" Chloe greeted smiling at him.

"Impulse" Kieran said and reaching out in front of Kayla he meshed his fist with Bart.

"Uncle Bart!" Kira exclaimed excitedly and she crawled under the table to get to him, hugging his waist.

"Hello Kira-kins. My, my you're getting prettier every time I see you" he said and she giggled.

"You always say that, silly" she replied as she detached herself from his leg.

"So Bart, what can I help you with?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to pop in and say hi to my favorite family. Plus I knew there'd be free food" he replied.

"Well it isn't exactly free" Oliver replied glancing at Chloe.

"Yes" Chloe added "you have a job to do for us".

"Oh really what?" Bart asked although he already knew the answer.

"You have to take Kira to school" Oliver said and Bart nodded.

Kira looked up from her breakfast "Uncle Bart's taking me to school?" she asked and her parents nodded.

"YAY!" she exclaimed "let's go now" she said and abandoning her breakfast she bounded over to get her bag which stood by the door.

"Alright let's get going then" Bart said smiling fondly at the brown haired girl in front of him.

"Ok, but not too long a trip this time ok Bart?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah ok and don't worry about her breakfast. I'll get her a proper English breakfast" he said and picking up Kira in his arms he was gone.

"Right we've got to be going to school too" Kieran said and he and Kayla got up.

"You guys go ahead, don't worry about Kael I'll take him to school" Oliver said and they nodded.

"Bye mum and dad, see you guys later" Kieran said and he went out the door with Kayla following behind him.

000

Oliver walked upstairs to Kael's room hoping that he'd find his son there but he was disappointed. Kael wasn't there, he checked the entertainment room and the kitchen which were two of Kael's favorite places but once again Kael wasn't there. He walked around the house a little more and then he realized where Kael would be and he wanted to smack himself for not realizing sooner. He jogged out to the backyard and onto the vast gardens of the Queen compound. Stepping onto the borders of the archery range that he'd had inserted specially, he found his son practicing quite vigorously almost desperately.

"Kael" he called and walked towards his son but Kael didn't seem to have heard him. "Kael" he called again this time a little louder and the teenager looked up.

"Sorry I was kind of lost in my own little world. I needed to blow off a little steam and I know you always tell us not to come out here alone but I needed to because I felt like I had to just work some of my anger off and I"-

"Slow down Kael" Oliver said holding his hand up to stop his son's verbal flow. "I know, I understand its ok".

"I'll go to school now dad, I could call Uncle Clark to take me" he said and watched as Oliver shook his head.

"No its ok I'll take you. Why don't you go and grab your stuff and I'll meet you out front?" Oliver asked and he watched as Kael sprinted off passing Chloe who was making her way towards her husband.

"What was that all about?" she asked following the direction of Oliver's gaze.

"I'm not quite sure. I think what happened yesterday has been bothering him. I think that even he feels that something isn't quite right about Xander and his so called powers".

"I know what you mean", she said as she leaned into him. "I don't understand how Xander could have powers I mean he wasn't born when the meteor shower was about so I wonder how he got them" she said looking thoughtful.

"That's something we're going to have to find out" Oliver said furrowing his brows.

"I'll do some digging and I'll see what I can come up with" she said kissing him "and in the mean time, you talk to your son and find out what's bugging him".

"Right will do" he said and they walked back into the house together.

000

"So anything you want to talk about?" Oliver asked Kael as were on their way to Star Academy.

"Not really" he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad I'm sure" he replied and turned to look out the window. He spotted the huge 'Q' on top of a sky scraper. It was the building of Queen Industries. He immediately shifted his gaze looking straight ahead.

"Do you detest it that much?" his father asked softly noticing his son's shift of gaze.

"What? Oh no dad it's just that I"- he looked at his father's hurt expression then sighed. "I don't like all this unnecessary attention. I just want to have a normal life dad. Is that so hard to ask?"

"Look son, I may have all the money in the world" Kael rolled his eyes at this "and I could probably buy you everything you want, but a normal life is something that no amount of money can buy".

"I know dad" he said sighing again.

"Besides, if you ask your mum she thinks a normal life is totally overrated" he said as he stopped at the red lights around the corner from Star Academy.

"I don't like all this attention and fuss. I just want to go about doing my own thing, I don't want people to look at me differently because I'm a Queen" he exclaimed.

Oliver looked at him carefully "this isn't entirely about our family name is it? There's something else bothering you isn't there?" he asked and Kael looked away.

"I- I'm just scared that's all" he said hesitantly.

"Scared about what?" Oliver probed gently.

"I don't know I just don't ever want to feel the way I felt yesterday" he said looking at his father. "I mean I always thought that I was probably the only one with powers but then yesterday when Xander shot me with that blue light I was shocked, I didn't see it coming. It scares me dad, it really does. It scares me that such power could be used to harm people instead of helping them" he took a deep breath. "I mean you and mum are always telling us that we have help people and stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves but it never occurred to me that other people would use such powers to hurt people and I don't ever want that to happen to our family".

"Son"-

"I don't want these powers to hurt anyone, especially not the people we know and love. I mean imagine such power being used to hurt Kira. I mean she's so little and defenseless and there are people out there like the Luthors who could harm her in the blink of an eye. I don't want that to happen. I-I want to know how I can stop it".

"Kael, as long as I'm alive that will never happen" Oliver said firmly.

Oliver looked at his son properly for a long time when he heard the loud horns and the shouts that echoed behind him. Oliver stuck his head out of the window and glared at the cars behind him "can't you see I'm talking to my son?" he yelled.

"Dad, maybe you should pull over to the side" Kael suggested and Oliver smiled sheepishly.

"That sounds like a good idea" he replied and he pulled his black BMW seven series over to the side of the road.

"Kael you don't have to feel that way you know because no one's going to harm Kira or anyone else" Oliver assured.

"I know dad, it's just the way I'm feeling ok? I mean I feel like I'm not doing enough. I have this amazing power but I can't do anything with it, I feel like I need to be helping more" he said and Oliver shook his head.

"No, there's no way I'm going to let you risk your life" he said sternly.

"But it's ok for you and mum to risk yours?" Kael shot back.

"It's different Kael" Oliver said sighing "your mum and I know exactly what to do and we've been doing this for ages! And besides we've been trained and we know exactly what to do".

"Then why on earth don't you train us?" he asked looking frustrated.

"Because you're too young" Oliver replied.

"No we're not, I'm a teen and Kieran's almost an adult. You can't be molly coddling us forever".

"We're just doing it to keep you safe" Oliver said.

"Didn't you ever think that now no one is safe? Did you ever think that by training us at least we'd stand a chance? We could fight back?"

"Listen to me Kael, I'm not going to have this conversation with you again you understand. The answer is no and that is final" Oliver yelled.

Kael's expression soured "I'm late for school" he said sullenly and drifted off into a deep silence.

"I know, I'll come with you to sign you in" Oliver replied and Kael nodded stoically.

000

Kael followed his father up to the general office of Star Academy where he was meant to sign in. He stood by his father and waited impatiently.

"Good morning I'm Oliver Queen and my son Kael just arrived due to some issues at home so I came to sign him in if that's ok" Oliver told a receptionist at the desk. She was obviously young and was looking at Oliver in awe.

"Y-y-yes sir it's no problem, we'll take care of it" she replied and he smiled.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused" he said and turned to look at Kael but the boy wasn't there. Oliver looked out into the corridor and saw Kael hurrying off towards the direction of his class. He wanted to call out to his son but held back. Kael obviously didn't want to talk. Darn it, what was Chloe going to say about this?

000

Kael had left his father at the general office without telling him where he was going. It wasn't like him to be so defiant but he needed to fight for what he believed in. He was probably going to get grounded for that little arguing stunt he pulled with his father but right now it didn't matter. He was going to focus on destroying Xander Luthor even if it was the last thing he'd do. So caught up in his own world that he didn't notice someone else coming towards him and before he knew it he'd collided into something soft.

"Ow" the person groaned and Kael looked down. It was a girl, about his age with wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Sorry" Kael muttered. He may have been in a bad mood but he hadn't forgotten his manners and his parents did raise him well.

"It's ok" she said as he helped her up "if you help me pick up my books I'll call it even?" she said with a sincere smile and Kael nodded.

"You're taking advanced literature?" he asked noticing her books.

"Yes I am, and I'm supposed to be heading for my class right now. I'm meant to be in Mr. Keating's class" she said "and I'm already late. Are you in advanced literature too? The next class with Mr. Keating?" He nodded and she brightened. "Would you mind showing me which classroom the class is in?" He nodded again

"Really? Would you? That would be great thanks" she said flashing him a smile.

"It's ok" he replied giving her a forced smile, shrugging his shoulders. They walked in the direction of their class together in an awkward silence until she decided to speak.

"I'm Lenora by the way" she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Kael" he replied shaking her hand.

"Good to meet you Kael" she said cheerfully "at least I'll have one friend in this place". He gave her a small smile in reply and she took this as a cue to carry on. "I actually wanted to go to a public school but my dad wouldn't let me. He wanted me to come here, gosh at least at a public school I wouldn't have to wear this stuffy uniform".

Kael nodded silently; he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He actually didn't mind the school uniform. The black school pants, white shirt, black jacket and the black school tie with three blue stripes made him look like he was going to a dinner party instead of school. He looked at her and took in her chocolate brown hair and almond shaped hazel eyes framed by thick brown lashes. She was certainly something to look at, he couldn't deny it but he just wasn't comfortable with this conversation that he was having with her. He'd rather be left alone to dwell in his own thoughts.

"Looks like we're here" she said interrupting his train of thought. He nodded and went into class heading for his desk leaving her to follow behind.

He approached his desk and glared at Xander who was staring at him with a smirk on his face. Just as he was passing Xander's desk the Auburn haired boy stuck his leg out and Kael tripped and fell landing on his wrist. Cursing inwardly as he heard his bone break with a tiny _crack_, he realized that he was going to have to heal himself. He looked around and let out a breath of relief when he noticed that everyone was too busy joining Xander who was laughing at him, to notice his broken wrist. He walked quickly to his usual seat at the back of the class and placing his hands on his lap under the table he healed himself discreetly.

"What a loser" Xander was saying loudly and Kael felt his blood boil "can't even watch where he's going".

Kael watched as Lenora took her seat at the only empty desk in the class, behind Xander who immediately showed some interest in the brown haired beauty who'd seated herself behind him.

"Hi" he said lowering his voice and giving her a bright smile "I believe we've not met before. I'm Xander, Xander Luthor" he said holding out his hand. Kael rolled his eyes at Xander's pathetic attempt at charming Lenora.

"Lenora Rain" she replied and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" he replied holding up her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Likewise" she replied.

"So you're new here?" he asked and she nodded.

"Today's my first day" she replied with a small smile.

"That's what I thought, because there is no way that I wouldn't have noticed you before" he said eyeing her appreciatively.

She smiled widely at him and covered up her laugh into a cough. "Yeah right" she replied with a grin.

"I'm serious" Xander replied and he looked like he might have said something more but Mr. Keating had come into class looking quite flustered.

"Sorry I'm late students I was at a meeting, I hope you've all spent this time wisely by reading Macbeth because we will have a test on it next week" he said eyeing his students. Many of them groaned and placed their heads in their hands.

Mr. Keating took out the register and began his daily roll call. He stopped when he reached Lenora's name.

"Lenora Rain?" he called and she raised her hand shyly. "Miss Rain?" he asked double checking and she nodded. "Welcome to Star Academy Miss Rain" he said.

"Thank you" she replied with a small smile.

"Since you're new here, you are exempted from next week's test and you are also required to have a buddy to show you around the place. Let's see, who would make a suitable buddy" he said looking at the register. His eyes landed on a name. "Kael Queen, congratulations you are Miss. Rain's new buddy".

Kael looked up clearly in shock. Lenora turned around in her seat to look at him and gave him a bright smile. He gulped nervously, how was he going to manage when he didn't even know how to talk to a girl properly? Let's face it; the only women that he'd really spoken to in his life were the women in his family. He looked back stoically, not sure of what to say. Xander was looking at him with an expression of immense dislike etched on his face. Kael looked down and decided to busy himself with his work instead of responding to Xander's death glare.

000

The bell rang signaling the end of the period and Kael breathed a sigh of relief. One class down four more to go and then he could go home. He had walked out of the classroom and was heading down the hall to his locker when a voice called his name.

"Kael! Kael!"

He turned around and saw Lenora running towards him. "Kael wait up" she panted as she caught up to him. He slowed his pace a little and she reached him, walking by his side. "Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked frowning slightly.

"I forgot" he muttered and that was the truth. He honestly had forgotten that he was supposed to be her buddy. He was more interested in getting to class.

"Never mind, it's ok so where are we off to next?"

000

Kael perked up when he heard the bell signaling the start of lunch. It was like music to his ears. He walked to the cafeteria grabbed a club sandwich and made a beeline for his usual table. Kieran and Kayla were already seated there looking like they'd almost finished their lunch.

"Hey bro what took you so long?" Kieran asked taking a huge bite out of his burger.

"Got held up at class" he muttered. "Did you guys get here early?"

"Yeah, we had a free period before lunch so we thought we'd come down early" Kayla replied playing around with her club sandwich.

"Free period? How come?" he asked looking confused.

"Well because we're seniors we get one free period a day. Kieran gets two free periods because he's in his final year. Don't worry next year you'll get a free period too" Kayla said.

"But how come they only introduced it now? I mean half the school year's already gone so there's basically no point is there?"

"Of course there is" Kieran replied with his mouth full. "It's to help us study for finals and just so happens that both me and Kayla have free period at the same time so we're usually off practicing at the range or I'm helping her with her sparring".

"You guys are so lucky; I mean one whole period to do absolutely nothing!" Kael moaned enviously.

"Actually we're meant to be studying but we're already ahead in most of our classes" Kayla replied.

"Except Chemistry" Kieran muttered darkly and Kayla laughed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Kieran I'm not doing too well in Physics" she consoled and he brightened.

Kael shook his head, "you guys are nuts. Just imagine what dad will say when he finds out that you guys are using your free period to shoot a couple of arrows and practice sparring".

"I need the sparring to get me ahead for Karate. Besides I've got a tournament coming up and I'll just tell dad I'm training for that" Kayla shrugged.

"And I need the range for relaxation purposes" Kieran added grinning and his siblings laughed.

Kayla glanced at the huge wooden clock hanging on the wall and did a double take "sorry we have to go Kael but we have something to do" she said and nudged Kieran.

"What? We do? - Oh" he said as she eyeballed him. "Oh right we have something to do, sorry Kael we'll meet you out front after school".

"Sure" he replied and waved as they got up and hastily walked away. Something was seriously going on with those two and he was sure that they'd let him in on it when the time was right. But for now, he didn't want to push it.

Although he didn't really admit it to anyone, the Queen siblings were close. Closer than they'd let on. Though they had a countless amount of friends, Kieran and Kayla still preferred to have lunch with him. He on the other hand didn't have many friends. Sure he had people that he called acquaintances and people that he could talk to but none that he trusted. It was hard finding friends when you were a Queen. It was hard to tell if people genuinely liked you or if they just wanted to be friends with you because you were rich. He was sure that his older siblings felt that way as well and distanced themselves a little from their friends but at the end of the day at least they had each other. Although they were a year and a half apart Kieran and Kayla were practically inseparable. Sure they were close to him as well but it wasn't the same. They always had their own little secrets that they shared with each other before they shared with him. It didn't bother him that much; he supposed that it was his own fault. He was always the reserved one in the family. Only speaking when spoken to, never giving his opinions unless he was asked. Maybe that's why no one could get close to him, because he wouldn't let them.

He couldn't help it; he had been this way ever since he had discovered that he was different from his siblings and different from everyone else. Even though his mother was like him, she couldn't afford to use too much of her power because it drained her. As far as he knew, the last time she had used her power was about nineteen years ago. She had used it to save Lex Luthor. Kael was different; he didn't inherit the weakness that his mum so unfortunately had. He was free to use his power whenever and however he wanted and that was what scared him. He knew in his heart that with great power came great responsibility but there was also this great temptation to abuse this power. He sighed to himself. Unknown to him, the greatest mistake that he had made was to cut himself off from everyone that wasn't his family. It was his Achilles heel and it could eventually lead to his downfall.

Kael couldn't understand why his father wouldn't train him. It wasn't like he was going to run off and start his own justice league. He just wanted to erase the vulnerability that he had felt. He wanted to be able to protect himself and those that he held dear should the need arise. He looked over a few tables away and spotted Xander surrounded by people he called friends. Kael wasn't like that though; he didn't want a false friendship based on lies and deception. He'd have to lie to his friends all the time and he knew he wouldn't have been able to take it. As though feeling the intensity of his stare Xander looked in his direction and catching his eye, he glared at Kael. Not wanting to cause a confrontation Kael bent his head down and was about to take a bite of his sandwich when he felt someone slide into the seat opposite him.

"Hi Kael".

Kael looked up and was startled to see Lenora sitting opposite him, smiling cheerfully at him. "Erm…hello" He said trying to look politely bewildered.

"Wow this looks good" she said glancing down at her burger.

Kael looked at her curiously as she devoured the burger. So, she was cheerful, outgoing and not afraid to eat something more than a lettuce leaf. He was impressed yet confused at the same time.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

She looked up at him swallowing a mouthful of her burger "I'm eating" she replied simply.

"No, I mean what are you doing here?" he asked a small amount of frustration filtering through his words.

"I'm eating lunch…with you" she replied and bit into her burger.

"I know but why are you eating lunch with me?" he asked.

"Because you're my buddy" she replied.

"You don't have to eat lunch with your buddy you know, you can eat lunch with whoever you want".

"I know, but I haven't made any friends yet so till then I guess I'm stuck with you" she said and he raked a hand through collar length blond hair.

He couldn't sit there with her. It was completely wrong. He was supposed to be alone, if he didn't eat lunch with Kayla or Kieran he'd eat lunch alone and that was the way he liked it. He didn't want some peppy girl eating lunch with him and ruining everything.

"I'm sorry I have to go to the library" he said and began to pack away his things, abandoning his sandwich.

"Wait" she said and began to pack away her stuff as well "I'll come with you".

"No, its ok you sit here and finish your lunch. I'll go alone" he replied.

"Oh no it's ok, I'll come with you I don't really have anything else to do" she replied and he raked a hand through his hair again. There was no backing out of it now. There was absolutely no way that he could tell her that he wanted to be alone. He sighed and walked out the cafeteria doors with her trailing behind.

000

Kael stood by the entrance to Star Academy waiting patiently for his siblings. They were ten minutes late. He loosened his tie, unbuttoned his top button and rolled his sleeves up to his elbow and leaned against the pillar.

"Hey Kael"

He closed his eyes for a second, mentally groaning when he heard the familiar voice. He kept his eyes shut hoping that she would go away but no such luck.

"Kael?" she called again and this time from the sound of her voice, she was probably right in front of him. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ok mind if I wait with you? I'm waiting for my ride too" she said and although he minded, he shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'go ahead'.

They stood in silence for five minutes with Kael closing his eyes and pretending to snooze when a car pulled up. It was a black Mercedes, the newest model in the market and the windows were tinted black so that it was impossible to look into the car.

"That's my ride", she said picking up her school bag. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked and he nodded.

He waited by himself for a couple more minutes when he heard two sets of footsteps running towards him. He turned around and met the faces of his two older siblings. They were both panting slightly.

"Sorry we're late Kael but we had something important to do" Kayla said and then looking at her older brother she nodded her head seriously.

"We need to talk to you" Kieran said solemnly and looking at their expressions Kael knew this was going to get big.

A/N: please review and tell me how it was!! I'll be waiting…


End file.
